All Snowed In
by Lilac
Summary: O.K, my first Takari!! Yay!!! when T.K and Kari get snowed in together, what happens? Oh, they're about 14 in this fic. And I'm not sure if I used spell check so it might make no sense.


"I can't believe it! I'm stuck out here, in the middle of a snowstorm, it's at least 20 below, and I can't even see through these damn snowflakes! What the hell is this world coming to?" T.K asked himself as he crossed the street. Or at least what he thought was the street.  
  
True to his word, it really was cold and it was so blizzardy that you couldn't even see through it. And all poor T.K was wearing was a thin coat and a pair of jeans.  
  
"You just had to copy Matt's style, didn't you? Couldn't make up your own because god knows you only live to impress your brother!!!" T.K's high shrill didn't even pierce the air, No one heard him.  
  
He sighed. He was in a really bad mood today. Why? Why did he have to go to this meeting of the digidestined? God knew that Kari hadn't come to the last 3.   
  
At the thought of Kari T.K's eyes softened. He wondered what would keep her away from the meetings. Tai had refused to give any information out, saying that it was personal. What an over protective brother!!! 'But then, he has a right to wanna protect her. I'd be over protective to if I was related to someone as graceful, beautiful, wonderful, nice..'  
  
If T.K hadn't been day dreaming he would have noticed the car heading for him. If the driver hadn't been drunk, he would have noticed the faintest outline of a shape infront of him. But neither took notice of each other. Which created a crash.   
  
T.K suddenly felt his stomach being hit with something, hard. Then he felt himself go flying from the force, forcing him to hit the windshield and bounce off that, into a snow bank. The driver drove on, not noticing what he had done.  
  
T.K lay there, paralyzed with pain. He yearned to call out to someone, but he couldn't get anything to work. He lay there, shivering in cold and pain, until a combination of the two, knocked him out.  
  
She hadn't wanted to go anywhere, Really, All she wanted was to stay in bed, remorsing over her grandma. She had died a month ago, and Kari still hadn't gotten over it. She and her grandmother had been really close, and it had hurt her to have to say good bye.  
  
Kari sighed as she drove along, in her parents car. She was only 14, and should have driven with her parents by law, but they had to go out too and they had insisted that she go and buy the groceries, just for something to do and get out of the house.  
  
  
Suddenly, Kari thought she saw a flash of colour in the snow bank.'What?' She thought with concern.   
  
She stopped the car and got out to investigate. She suddenly saw a flash of blue. She went over and was shocked at what she found. "T.K!!!!" She cried out in horror.  
  
She quickly started to lift the body. But it was too heavy!!!! She tried and tried again, but to no avail, she could not lift him. "T.K, how many doughnuts have you eaten recently?" She asked aloud. She had decided to drag him by his hair the the car, which she did. When he got to the door, it was a little challenge. But using all her strength, she managed to throw T.K into the back seat. She got in the drivers side and started to drive to the hospital.   
  
'I should take the Glenmore, to Deerfoot, to crowchild.' She decided, setting her path. *sorry, but I don't know any Japanese street names, only Canadian ones.*  
  
She suddenly noticed a great big gash on T.K's head. It was bleeding, and as T.K started to get warm the blood started to trickle down onto the seat.   
  
'My parents aren't going to like this.' She thought. She decided to turn on the radio to calm her nerves.  
  
"Well, if you're bound anywhere on the Deerfoot, you might want to take another root because an accident happened. It's a biggie folks, 1 mile of lined up cars.Also, if you have any business on Glenmore, sorry folks, another big accident." The announcer stated. Kari immediately stooped the car, accidentally burning some of the rubber on the wheels.   
  
'Oh man! I can't get there any other way!' Kair thought in panic. "Oh shit. Well, I guess I'll just have to take you to my house, T.K." She said to the unconscious passenger. She looked back at him worriedly.  
  
She decided to stop being so perfect and started to burn some rubber. At the speed she was going, they reached her house in about 3 minutes, even with the weather.  
  
She dragged T.K in by his hair and rushed him upstairs to her bedroom. She laid him down on the bed and went to turn up the thermostat.  
  
"Wa...." T.K sat up. Or tried to. "Ouch.." He cried out lightly in pain. Then he remembered what had happened. He served his surroundings.He was in a room on a bed. The wall were in pink wall paper with even lighter pink hearts. The bed was pink too. But the dresser was white. It had odd little items like make up and nail polish on it.  
  
"Wha... maybe I'm in heaven." T.K whispered aloud. Then he heard voices.  
  
"Yes doctor. The cut? About a couple if inches deep." There was a pause for a second. "Yes. I will do that right away. Thank you. Bye." He heard the sound of the phone being put back on the receiver. Then it clicked.   
  
'That voice! It was Kari! Maybe I am really in heaven! No, wait a minute! I'm in Kari's room! Maybe she found me, or someone found me and took me here..' T.K analyzed.   
  
But then a shooting pain went up his head and in his stomach. "AHHH!!!!" He cried, clutching his stomach with one hand and his head with the other.  
  
Immediately Kari ran into the room. "Oh T.k! You're awake! Are you all right?! What happened?!" She cried in alarm.   
  
"I'm fine. Some jerk just bashed into me. " T.K muttered angrily. Then he turned his head up. "Hey, how did I get here?" He asked, staring right into Kari's eyes. Kari wanted to melt right there on the spot. His eyes were so cute, young, innocent, caring, so, everything!!!  
"Kari?" T.K asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry! Just a little day dreamy! Anyway, I found you adrift in a snow bank, so I picked you up and brought you to my house. I was going to take you to the hospital, but all of the trails I needed were blocked off so I had to bring you here." Kari replied, suddenly looking down and blushing.   
  
T.K smiled. He loved the sight of Kari blushing. She looked just so, adorable. When he was with her, everything was all right.   
  
He suddenly resisted the temptation to kiss her. It came on so strongly, that it even surprised himself.  
  
"Hey, did you grab me by the hair, by any chance?" T.K asked, suddenly rubbing a portain of his head where it really hurt. Kari blushed again as she nodded.  
  
"Sorry, but you were to big for me to carry by myself, and I needed to get you out of there, so I grabbed your hair!" She said, a little quickly. She then slapped herself. "Opps! Tea should be ready!!!" She quickly got up, and ran out of her bedroom door. T.K's gaze followed her, a little concerned.  
  
She cursed herself for acting so weird around T.K as she removed the kettle from the stove. It wasn't like she liked him or anything, So why should she be acting so weird around T.K? It didn't make any sense. She pondered this point as she set up a tray for T.K.  
  
T.K already missed Kari. He wanted her warmth, touch and presence. He sighed as he took in every detail of her room.  
  
Then, something caught his eye. It was on her dresser. It was something he hadn't noticed before in his quick scan of the room. It was a book. It was also pink. It had some sort of words on it. T.K didn't know what it was. And he wanted to. But he also couldn't move without causing immediate pain. So, it wasn't a very good combination.   
  
T.K sighed once again. The book tantalized him, called to him, begged him to read it. Until he could take it anymore.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A scream rang through the house. "T.K!!!" Kari cried out, grabbing the tray and running upstairs.  
  
She found T.K on her bed, his stomach was twisted in a motion, like he was reaching out to grab something. His hand stuck out and a tear rolled down his cheek. He looked like he was stuck in that position.  
  
Kari sighed and smiled as she helped T.K return as painless as possible to his original place. But there was something wrong. And Kari knew what it was.  
  
With one hand she reached out to wipe the tear off of T.K's face. For some reason it really hurt her to see him cry, even if it was just one tear of pain.  
  
T.K looked surprised, as if he hadn't realized that the tear was there. "Thanks Kari. Sorry for yelling." He said sheepishly, blushing slightly.  
  
"No problem. Now," Kari said, sticking the tray out infront of her. "Here's some herbal tea. It should help soothe the pain." Kari said, handing T.K the drink.   
  
Once he was done with that, Kari handed him some tums. "Here. They might soothe your stomach?" T.K chewed it silently.   
  
Then last, Kari handed him some Tylenol. He swallowed that with some water. Then Kari put a wet cloth to the cut in his head. "OWWIES!!! That stings!!!" T.K yelled, shoving Kari's hand away from him. "Sorry T.K, but it has some medicated crap on it that'll help heal the thingy on your head." She said, pointing to the cut. T.K blushed and Kari but on the cloth once more. This time, T.K didn't resist, although it really did hurt.  
  
Finally, after about half an hour of Kari playing doctor, she was done with him, for the moment.   
  
"I'm going to drive you to the hospital, now that I've got the basics done." kari told T.K  
"Whatever." T.K said. Even with the Tylenol he still had one hell of a headache.   
  
'Oh, poor T.K.' Kari thought sympathetically as she put on her coat, boots and other things to head outside. 'He has that nasty gash on his head, I mean, it must hurt. But he isn't crying. Nope. And I think something happened to his stomach. Poor him. But he's not crying. Nope. He's just sitting there and taking it. He never would have done that when he was eight. He would have been crying and whining. But he really has come a long way since the digiworld. I'm proud of him.'   
  
Kari smiled at remembrance of the old T.K.'He was always so sweet. But a baby too. But now he's nice, and.... him.'  
  
Kari turned the knob to the door. She opened it.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" T.K heard a loud scream from downstairs. "Kari!!!!" He cried. But he couldn't move. Not without almost passing out from the pain he got.   
  
Suddenly, Kari came bounding up from downstairs with her coat and winter accessories. "Oh my god, Kari, are you all right?" T.K asked concerned.   
  
Kari nodded. "Yeah, But your trip to the hospital has been delayed. At least until they come and shovel us out." She breathed.  
  
"Why?" T.K asked with a frown. "There's about 5 feet of snow outside. In the doorway, I managed to let in about a pound of it." She explained.   
  
"Oh my god. So, do you mean, we're snowed in?" T.K asked worriedly. Kari nodded, comfirming his thoughts.  
  
"Oh great!!" T.K moaned. "So, whaddya wanna do?" Kari asked, removing her coat, mitts, took and scarf.   
  
"Well, Matt is expecting me at the meeting, so maybe we should give him a call, just to tell him where I am." T.K suugested. "O.K." Kari said, snatching up the phone on her bedside table.  
  
"Where is it?" Kari asked. "Sora's house." T.K replied. Kari dialed the number.   
  
"Why haven't you been at any of the other meetings?" T.K asked with a raised eye brow. Suddenly, Kari slammed the phone down on it's receiver.  
  
"Phone lines are frozen or something. Anyway.." She looked down for a second. She paused, trying to keep the tears back.  
  
"Kari?" T.K asked concerned.  
  
'Wow. He's really concerned.' Kari thought. It made her want to cry even more at the thought of someone caring about her.  
  
"My grandma, she died." She managed to choke out.   
  
"Oh, was it the one you were really close to?" Kari nodded. "Oh, come here. Group hug." T.K said, reaching out for Kari. She immediately fell in his arms, racs of sobs runing throught her.  
  
'Poor Kari. No wonder she wasn't at any of the meetings. But it is kind of nice to be holding her. Being this close. It almost makes me wanna... na. Tai would kill me. Matt would kill me. And besides, I would ruin our friendship, so it's not worth it. Besides, it's not right to take advantage of her when she's weak.' T.K thought.  
  
5 minutes later Kari broke the hug, wiping her eyes. "Thanks T.K. I'm sorry I cracked on you. It's just that...." Kari couldn't finish.  
  
"That's O.K. I understand." T.K said, smiling at her. She smiled back. "So, what should we do?" Kari asked again. "GO FISH!!!!" T.K immediately yelled. Kari laughed at his enthusiasm. "All right I'll go get the cards..."  
  
4 hours later they had played every board, card and hand game they knew and it was starting to get dark.  
  
"I'm bored." Kari whined, laying her head on her bed. "Movie?" T.K suggested. "YEAH!!!!!" Kari yelled. "Wait, how do we move you?" She asked.   
  
"Well, it doesn't hurt that much anymore, so I think I could make it to the couch." T.K told her. Kari frowned.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked. T.K laughed. "Yeah."  
  
They moved him down the stairs slowly, Kari practically carrying him to the couch. Then, they had the problem of which movie to watch.  
  
"I want horror." T.K said. leaning back on the couch. "But T.K!!! That scares me!!" Kari exclamimed. "So? You can squeeze my hand as hard as you want when the scary parts come, or close your eyes or whatever. Please..." T.K said, putting on a puppy face.   
  
"Fine." Kari sighed, rolling her eyes. "Just because you're the one that's sick and you have the most guiltining puppy face I have ever seen." Kari said.  
  
"Gultiining? Is that even a word?" T.K asked with a smile. "Don't know, don't care." Kari said, putting Scream 3 into the v.c.r and jumping beside T.K on the couch.  
  
"T.K!!! I'm scared!!!" Kari whined. "Don't worry. Just squeeze my hand." T.K said absentmindedly, his mind more on the video then what he was saying.   
  
He put his hand close to Kari's. Kari picked his up, and sqeezed it extremely hard.   
  
"WAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" T.K yelled as he attempted to free his grasp from Karis. Attempted's the word. He couldn't even move his fingers Kari was gripping his so hard. It was like that throught the rest of the movie.   
  
When it finally ended, and Kari let go of T.K's hand, he couldn't even feel his fingers!!!!!  
  
"Thanks for letting me hold your hand, T.K." Kari said. 'Yeah.' T.K thougth. 'Hold.'  
  
"What movie should we watch next?" Kari asked. "What? Antoher one? Well, how about something romantic?" T.K said, having his hand in mind. "OHH!!! I know just the one!!!" Kari squealed in delight. She went over and popped 'Gone with the wind.' Into the v.c.r, and once again returned to T.K's side.  
  
Kari clung to T.K's shirt the entire vidoe, crying this time. Not like T.K minded. He jst held her, slowly rocking her.  
  
Then, Kari looked up into T.K's eyes. T.K looked into hers. Slowly, they bent their head together, and then, they forced their lips agaisnt eachother, kissing passionately.   
  
'What the hell am I doing?! I'm ruining our friendship!!! Wait, she ain't pulling back. Never mind.'  
  
'Um, this is nice.   
  
After about a minute, T.K and Kari poulled out of it. "Night T.K." Kari said, falling into his lap. "night Kari." T.K whispered, knowing that sge couldn't have heard it since she was already fast asleep.  
  
Soon T.K fell asleep to. And they both dreamed of being in eachother's arms, kissing and all that romantic gak. They slept undistrubed. Until.....  
  
"Oh my god! The work crew finally got to our house!! Kari!! Are you hear?" Came a loud, booming voice.  
  
Kari moaned as she awoke. Then she realized it. 'Tai! If he sees us like this, then he's gonna freak!!!'  
  
Quickly, pulling herself together, Kair got up and stood beside the couch. "Kair!" Tai exclaimed, coming into the room and hugging her. Then soimething caught his eye.   
  
Hey, is that T.K?" He asked. Kari noded. "Some idiotic driver hit him." She exclaimed. "Oh my god!!! " Tai siad in shock. Then, Matt enetered the room. "Have you seen my.... hey! What's he doing laying on your couch?! What?! He's sleeping! Did you kill him or something?!" Matt accused, loudly. Enogh to wake T.K up. "Wha?" He asked, slwoly sittng up and rubbing your eyes.  
  
"T.K! There you are! What are you doiung at Tai's house? Why didn't you make it to the meeting?" Matt demanded.  
  
"Tell you on the way back home." T.K said, yawning. "What is that nasty gash?" Matt demanded. "On the way home." T.K said.  
  
Matt and T.K left Kari's house. T.K filled Matt in on everything, except for hiom and Kari kissing. 'What could have driven me tyo kiss her? Why did I like it? Will it ever happen again? Oh god, please say yes.' T.K thought. Then he knew what he had to do.  
  
It was monday. Back to school. But Kair wasn't really into it.   
  
'I hope T.K's alright. I hope we kiss again. I hope he's O.K. I hope I did the right treatments. He' sprobably in the hospital right now. I'll visit him after school. I wonder when he'll be back.'  
  
Kari turned around to go to her next class. But there was a barrier in her way. "T.K!!!" She exclaimed in surprise, dropping her books. She immidately hugged him. "Hoe are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Fine. But Kari. I have a question." Kari gulpped in fear. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Wanna go on a date?" T.K asked, woth a goofy grin on his face. "Sure!!!" kari exclaimed. "O.K, I'll pick you up on saturady at 7, O.K?" He asked. "Sure!" She said again. She turned to leave.   
  
"one last thing." T.K said. "What?" She ashed, turning back around.   
  
He suddenly grabbed her around her waist and cruished their lips together in a firm, yet passioinate kiss. This surprised Kari greatly, but soon she got into it and she started to miss back. Then the bell rang.   
  
"Opps! English next! Strict Mrs. Bingleham!" T.K exclaimed, breaking the kiss. He turned to go. "Bye!!!!" He said, waving at Kari as he ran down the hall, leaving a dazed her behind. "Bye." Kari waved back goffily, still dazy from the kiss.  
  
O.K, how'd you like that? My first Takari!!! I'm so proud. Thanks to all my supporters and friend, and everyone. If you weren't here, I'd probably still be here, just really depressed!! Thank you!  
  



End file.
